ADLTQ: Noises in the Night
by Mika-chan
Summary: My miniseries of shorts that take a look into T&Q's lives after the war. Just pointless fluff. Shounen ai


A Day in the Lives of Trowa and Quatre: Noises in the Night   
By Mika

It was three o' clock in the morning and Quatre Raberba Winner was doing what every other person did on a Tuesday at this hour. 

He was lying on his bed, eyes staring a bit annoyed at the ceiling as his beloved slept beside him. Now one might wonder why he was awake. Well, that was simple to answer. 

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ *snort* ZZZZZZZZ *cough-cough* ...zzzz..." 

Quatre flipped to his side, pillow following him over his head. Who knew?! How was he to know Trowa was such a noisy sleeper?? 'Noisy sleeper? Feh, noisy does not even begin to describe it...' Quatre mused eyes squeezing shut. 

Six hours of sleep--that was all he asked for! Just six hours! Right now even four would be nice, but noooo~ Every freakin' Tuesday it was the same thing! Why Tuesday? Quatre sure didn't know except that it happened on Thursday too! Of all the-- 

"ZZZZZZZZZZ *hack-hack* ZZZZZZZzzzzzz *sniff-sniff-scratch-scratch* Zzzzz" 

Quatre sat up, decision made and hand armed with his pillow. 

*WHAP-WHAP!* 

... 

Trowa blinked a bit dazedly and rubbed his sleepy eyes. 'Whaaaa...??' He turned his head to the side and saw his lover's back to him. Squinting his eyes a bit he watched the steady rising and falling of Quatre's shoulders. Dismissing the odd episode, Trowa shifted a bit in bed and fell back to sleep a few seconds later. 

... 

... 

Quatre smiled and settled his head deeper into his pillow, eyes closing into blissful sleep-- 

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ *snort-hack-hack* ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz" 

Quatre tossed and turned, hands gripping his head in agony. Make it stop! Just make it stop! 

"ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz" 

* * * * * 

"Good morning, Quatre," Trowa greeted as he bent down to kiss his lover on the cheek. Quatre moved his face away at the last second, eyes half open and glaring blearily at his morning paper. 

Trowa blinked from his position. "What's the matter, Quatre?" 

"Che...what's the matter..." Quatre muttered as he lifted the paper in front of his face, covering it entirely. 

Trowa frowned, sitting down at the kitchen table at the same time. Sighing, he reached for his Lucky Charms (tm) and poured it into his bowl. As he held the milk pitcher in his hand, he glanced over to his lover and saw that the blonde was still ignoring him. Trowa put the pitcher down. 

"You're doing it again." 

Quatre lowered the paper a bit so that his sleep-deprived eyes were visible over the edges. His eyebrows arched in mock questioning. 

Trowa leaned back against his chairs, arms crossing over his chest. "Quatre, you're always cranky on Wednesdays and Fridays. I don't understand you at all. Why on those particular days? Why at all?" Trowa was expecting an explanation, but that was far from what he got. 

Quatre laughed, not the wholehearted laugh Trowa enjoyed listening to, but a dry, hollow laugh that seemed to mix well with the crinkling sound of clenched newspaper pages. 

It unnerved Trowa quite a bit. 

"...What's so funny?" 

Quatre stopped laughing. "Funny? You think this is funny?! HA-HA! Is that the sound of fun?! Che. I'm late for work. I'll see you later...koi..." 

For some reason, the small endearment didn't have the same effect as it usually did. 

After giving Trowa a quick peck on the cheek, Quatre left, briefcase in tow. 

... 

Trowa picked up his spoon and began to eat breakfast, nothing more, nothing less; he just ate. 

* * * * * 

'Here we go again.' 

"ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz *cough-cough* *mumble-mumble* zzzz" 

Did someone up there have a grudge against him or something? 

Hadn't he done enough for the universe only to have a noisy bedmate?? 

It wasn't fair! 

Yes, he was allowed--it was JUSTIFIED to be childish at 3:14 in the morning. 

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ *grumble-mumble* No daddy...I don't wanna drink tea….zzzzz" 

Trowa wiped a tired hand down his face. 'Not the tea phase..." 

"I don't wike green tea, daddy...don't wanna...Zzzzzzz" 

Trowa grabbed his pillow and stuffed his face into it. It worked for a while, that is until he needed to breathe. 

"...lemon...two lumps...*mumble-mumble*" 

Trowa hugged his pillow over his chest, eyes staring blearily at the ceiling. 'How was he to know that Quatre could have been such a noisy sleeper? And why the HELL did it only happen on Wednesdays and Fridays?! It didn't make sense at all!' 

"Zzzzzzz...vanilla flavored...apricot...ZZZZZZZzzzz" 

Trowa whimpered. 

* * * * * 

"Good morning, Trowa," Quatre said cheerfully from the kitchen table, clearly refreshed than the morning before. Trowa on the other hand... 

Trowa stumbled a bit as he entered the room, all the while trying to glare at his lover as he went to the cabinet. 

Quatre blinked, hands slacking in its grip on his paper. He watched with a bit of surprise as his beloved took out a box of tea bags. 'That was odd. Trowa never drinks tea in the morning,' he thought idly as he followed his lover's move to the sink. He did however jump out of his seat in shock as Trowa proceeded to the dump the tea bags into the drain and flip on the switch beside the sink. 

*GRRRRRIIIIINNNNNDDD-GURGLE-GURGLE-PLOP* 

Quatre's jaw hung open, not able to form any words as Trowa smiled blissfully, eyes closed. 

"Tro?--TROWA!" Quatre barely managed to catch the ex-pilot as he fell backwards to the tile floor out cold. Quatre, now sitting on the floor, brushed his fingers through brown bangs, sighing softly to himself. 

'Poor Trowa. He does this every Wednesday...though the tea thing was rather new...I hope he isn't coming down with anything serious...' 

Quatre smiled softly at Trowa's peaceful, sleeping face and kissed him lightly on the forehead before reaching his hand out for the pillow he kept conveniently beside his chair. Placing it under Trowa's head, he stood up and quietly grabbed the blanket on the tabletop and laid it over his slumbering lover. 

Stealthily, he took his briefcase and keys and left the house. 

* * * * * 

A sleep deprived week later... 

*GLARE~* 

*GLARE!* 

*nod......nod* 

*GLARE!* 

*GLARE~* 

Quatre tapped his fingers irritatingly over his armrest. "Trowa...I can't take it anymore! Either do something about your snoring slash hacking slash every other possible noise, or sleep on the couch!" 

Trowa glared at his usually sweet lover, an indignant expression on his face. "ME?! You're one to talk! If I hear you mumble one more time about how you _hate_ tea or how many different types of dresses your sisters made you dress up in, I'm going to---ARGH!" 

"ME?! What in the world are you talking about?!" 

Dr. Stevenson nodded thoughtfully, jotting down a few random notes as she listened. "Yes. This is very good. You must get everything out in the open. Yes *nod* very good." 

"He eats ALL of the Lucky Charms (tm)!" 

"He won't stop buying tea! Tea that he HATES!!" 

"I do NOT hate tea! I LIKE tea!" 

*GLARE* 

*GLARE* 

Dr. Stevenson smiled. *Cha-ching* 

The End 

Mika-chan   
September 18, 2000 


End file.
